


Mystery Skulls and Scooby: The Flaggelation of Love

by Carliro



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Mystery and Scooby raped Shiromori to death so the gurls are on a war path. But the guys discovered they like to have sex with each other! Will this turn into a hate crime?
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Mystery Skulls and Scooby: The Flaggelation of Love

Velma, Daphne and Vivi were very cryful today. Mystery and Scooby, the beloved pets of consternation, turned evil and raped Shiromori to death. Now they were in her funeral grave, weeping in black dresses while feeling each other's boobs and causing them to ejaculate rotten pus-like milk of grief.

"They're the John Lasseter of dogs!" cried Vivi lesbianly.

"Yeah we should have never trusted then!" Daphne pouted tearfully.

"It goes to show all men must in fact die" Velma said factly and truthfully, no joek.

"Yeah they must" said Daphne eating another salad prickle.

They took axes from their endometriums, ready to KILL.

Meanwhile Lewis, Shaggy and Arthur were watching chinese rap compilations in which an animated feline felid from the fourth decade of the 21 century after the Messiah rotates with a black disc on top of its flesh covered skull with slinted eyes and whiskers in mockery of a culture subjugated by western powers which would fall to its exact same evils. They were getting very horny but there was no girls to rape so they collectively decided to play gay chicken to justify their self-hatred.

"Dude, I dare you to lick my balls" said Arthur to Shaggy.

"No way man, that's FAG" said Shaggy, but he secretly wanted to see Arthur's testicular external gland organs.

"My dude, the fag thing 2 do is NOT to lick the balls, because it proves you're actually gay and in the closet sucking off Aslan's balls in NARNIA" Lewis said with a hard on in his panties.

"Bullshit" said Shaggu.

"Dude, just suck me off" Arthur said, dropping all pretense.

"Okay" Shaggy said.

Shaggy ripped off Arthur jeans, exposing his muskylicious briefs strained brown with whatever strains guys underwear in the crotch? Sweat maybe? Urine stains?

"Oh Shaggy your tongue around my balls feels like turkish delight being shot up my dick!" oaned Arthur dleightfully in a turkish way.

Lewis noticed Shaggy's own panties being elevated by a mysterious totem pole, so he sneaked behind him and unbelted his jeans, exposing the whorestick of delights.

"Dude what the fuck!?" said Shagg.

Lewis then rotated Shaggy's lower body at an angle of 180º and put Shaggy's dick in his ass and began riding him like a Maverickmen video (he had a jockstrap covering his own penis so people wouldn't know he was horny even though you could see the balls because the penis raised the jockstrap). And so laid Saggy, a mouth on Arthur's balls and a dick in Lewis' ass, and so he could barely contain himself.

"Oh you won't cum yet" Arthur said, and he shoved Shaggy's tongue down to his anus, inserting it like a tentacle dildo.

Now Shaggy couldn't really not cum, so he did. But the others two didn't so Lewis got out of his ass and put his jockstrap covered penis inside Shaggy's butt (they still didn't know he was horny) while Arthur put his penis inside Shaggy's nostrils. Shaggy's sinuses were filled with cum which made him horny again, so he grew an additional penis and fucked both Lewis and Arthur's asses.

"Oh now we're all gonna cum!" said the three of them non-gayly but then the door opened.

"Men, we come to slay you!" said Daphne with a prickle themed battle axe.

But just as they came in they saw the fuckery going before them and their vaginas emited egg yolk like fluids.

"Oh, nevermind, we like the LGBTQ+" said Velma masturbating her sordid necrotic pus egg vagina hole.

"What!? We're not fucking gay!" said Arthur as he ejaculated due to Shaggy's ore driller in his prostrate.

"Sure" said Vivi yaoily.

"No seriously, we will rape you right now!" Lewis said but he couldn't move because he had an orgasm.

"You don't need to hide yourselves from us anymore!" said Vuvi, she took a picture and posted on Tumblr but then their account was suspended because Tumblr hates gays now.

And so the day was almost saved, but there was an evil malefactor who didn't like homosexuality.

"You faggoted fools, you will pay for your sins!" said.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................CS LEWIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"wtf I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" said Daphne unimpressed.

"I am dead but I am now a ghost and I will rape you ll!" said CS Lewis like a constipated wolfaboo pedophile.

But then Velma snuck behind him and punched his head with a bat. Daphne, Velma and Vivi ripped out his face, castrated him, gut him open, broke his fingers and nails and shot his head as he so rightfully deserves, and his soul was sent to hell to be raped by ten thousand karmic gay demons until the end of days boys and girls.

And so our story ends with Arthur, Shaggy and Lewis becoming the gay pet slaves to Daphne, Velma and Vivi until they decided they only liked lesbians now so they killed them. 

Oops.


End file.
